Question: Express $0.08$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $0$ is in the tenths place, so we have zero tenth Zero tenth can be written as $\dfrac{0}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{8}{100}$